Possibles
by The Scarlet Pervygirl
Summary: Four futures. They seem similar to one another. . . but you know what they say about what a thing seems.
1. Chapter 1

Date: 10 December 2007

Author: The Scarlet Pervygirl

Title: Possibles**  
**  
Pairings: Jareth/Sarah

Indications for the Fic: UST

Constructive criticism is earnestly desired; please leave it in review format or send it via email.  
**  
Disclaimer: The names and attributes of characters in _Labyrinth_ are the properties of their respective copyright holders, not the fan-fiction author. I borrow them here without permission and acknowledge that I did not originate them. As such, I will make no monetary profit from all or part of the work of fan fiction to which this disclaimer is attached.**

* * *

He chose a ball out of the three in his hand and sent it hovering towards her, at the level of temptation, of fruit. 

Enraged, she reared back and with the flat of her hand smacked it out of the air; it crashed to the stone floor and shattered.

Jareth felt a tear slide down his own cheek at the loss. "That was twelve minutes of the most exquisite happiness you'll ever know," he told her.

She turned on him, her mouth twisted into a snarl. "I will _not_," she said.

He looked at her, seeing the glitter of anger in her eyes and the flush on her thin cheeks. Her hair and her clenched fists crackled audibly with power.

He smiled his sharp smile. "Too late," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 10 December 2007

Author: The Scarlet Pervygirl

Title: Possibles**  
**  
Pairings: Jareth/Sarah

Indications for the Fic: UST

Indications for the Chapter: UST, _Cowboy Bebop _reference

Constructive criticism is earnestly desired; please leave it in review format or send it via email.  
**  
Disclaimer: The names and attributes of characters in _Labyrinth_ are the properties of their respective copyright holders, not the fan-fiction author. I borrow them here without permission and acknowledge that I did not originate them. As such, I will make no monetary profit from all or part of the work of fan fiction to which this disclaimer is attached.**

* * *

_Or it could be like this:_

He chose a ball out of the three in his hand and sent it hovering towards her, at the level of temptation, of fruit.

Enraged, she reared back and with the flat of her hand smacked it out of the air; it crashed to the stone floor and shattered.

Jareth felt a tear slide down his own cheek at the loss. "That was twelve minutes of the most exquisite happiness you'll ever know," he told her.

She turned on him, her mouth twisted into a snarl. "I will _not_," she said.

He looked at her, seeing the tattered linen of her shirt and the sharp planes of her face, her chest, the twist of a mouth grown thin, and the glitter of magic above her eyes, lifting her hair, gloving her hands.

"Do you know what your face looks like right now?" he said.

"What?" she growled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 10 December 2007

Author: The Scarlet Pervygirl

Title: Possibles**  
**  
Pairings: Jareth/Sarah

Indications for the Fic: UST

Constructive criticism is earnestly desired; please leave it in review format or send it via email.  
**  
Disclaimer: The names and attributes of characters in _Labyrinth_ are the properties of their respective copyright holders, not the fan-fiction author. I borrow them here without permission and acknowledge that I did not originate them. As such, I will make no monetary profit from all or part of the work of fan fiction to which this disclaimer is attached. **

* * *

He liked her better than all the others, he decided. She had used him in ways they didn't. 

Perhaps she would do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Date: 10 December 2007

Author: The Scarlet Pervygirl

Title: Possibles**  
**  
Pairings: Jareth/Sarah

Indications for the Fic: UST

Constructive criticism is earnestly desired; please leave it in review format or send it via email.  
**  
Disclaimer: The names and attributes of characters in _Labyrinth_ are the properties of their respective copyright holders, not the fan-fiction author. I borrow them here without permission and acknowledge that I did not originate them. As such, I will make no monetary profit from all or part of the work of fan fiction to which this disclaimer is attached.**

* * *

_Or this:_

She had grown from an unusually, lushly beautiful teenager to a wasted adult: tall and stretched, supremely erect, bloodless, her snub nose grown straight and her lips grown thin, a crimson slash in the severity of her face. Her once-wide eyes were longer now, and narrowed at him.

In them he saw that it didn't matter that she had given him up or that she wore the look, the clothing of someone who has betrayed herself and has no room in the straightness of her body for her own imagination. In looking at her he felt himself snared by love again, painfully, and understood why all the Powers had decided they must re-take her and redeem her: because those dark-sea eyes glittered _back_.


End file.
